Finished
by 23blenders
Summary: Pit is dying after his wings burned off; there is no way to save him. Pittoo knows he won't survive Pit's death, so he uses the time Pit bought for him to finish what Pit started. Slightly AU in that there is obviously no rewind spring.


Pittoo stood, clad in the armor his counterpart used all those years ago to fight Medusa. He was going to fight Hades. Not because of any loyalty towards Palutena or Viridi. Mostly, he knew that Hades needed to be stopped. Nobody should have absolute control of the world, Hades least of all. Pittoo understood this, and in this he fully agreed with his twin.

And after three years of cooling off, and Pit's sacrifice, he'd decided that others were worth fighting for.

He was most likely going to die, anyway. Pit wasn't getting any better, and now it was merely a matter of keeping him alive long enough for Pittoo to finish what Pit started. He figured he may as well do something worthwhile with his existence, and with his limited time this seemed as good an idea as any.

"It's time, Pittoo. Are you sure you want to do this?"

He turned to Palutena.

"What have I got to lose? Besides that name?" he asked.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Pit, just in case you can't later?"

He paused. Even if the gesture was pointless in the end, Pit's throwing away his wings had touched Pittoo. Nobody had cared about the rogue dark angel. Nobody. Except Pit. Even Viridi had wanted to leave Pittoo to die, if saving him meant hurting his counterpart.

But Pit had gladly thrown everything away, to save Pittoo.

When the two landed back in Skyworld, he felt an unfamiliar concern for somebody that wasn't himself. He wanted to know that Pit was safe.

He wasn't. Not by a long shot.

So, instead of dying yesterday and Pit living, he and Pittoo would both die within a few days.

Pittoo nodded after considering Palutena's offer for several moments.

"I guess I owe that to him."

Palutena guided him to his twin's room where Pit lay, breathing shallowly and painfully. She left him alone and for the first few minutes, Pittoo just watched.

"I guess I should thank you. Even though it was self defeating, it's the most anybody's ever done for me. Given me a few more days. I figure finishing your job is a fair trade, eh?"

He chuckled slightly, but Pit didn't respond at all.

"I wish this would do something for you, but you'll still be dead in the end. So will I. So all I can do, is save the world for you."

He was silent for several more minutes, watching the slight movements of Pit's breathing.

"I… sincerely hope I'll meet you again. In the Underworld. You… aren't the worst guy to be a clone of."

Pittoo stood up and quietly left his twin, returning to Palutena.

"I'm ready."

She nodded and opened the door. She stopped him from going through right away though.

"I- thank you, Dark Pit."

He just nodded and jumped through.

* * *

Pittoo could feel it. The fatigue. He kind of noticed it before, but when he really needed his strength, he found it sapped by Pit's slow death.

"C'mon, hold on for just a little longer Pit." he muttered as he slowly ground Hades' power down.

"What's the matter, Pittooey? Are you feeling weak? Should I call a doctor?" Hades taunted when he landed a hit on the dark angel. Pittoo hissed slightly, feeling a burning pain in his side.

"I could help you, you know. I know what ails you. A snip here, a miracle there, and you'd be good as new. And even better, your rival would be gone."

"I'll have to decline. I'd much rather see you dead than him, after all."

"You certainly did a good job of getting him killed. I couldn't have done it better myself. Use his adorable,' love overcomes everything' attitude to get him to throw his life away for you. It's too bad that without my help, you'll die too. Are you sure you don't want my help? I could see my way to finding some way to save Pitty, if you really wanted to keep him. I'm sure we could find a place for him down here."

Palutena was irritated enough to cut off Pittoo's response this time.

"Pit would never stay with you. He escaped the Underworld once, he'd do it again. And Pittoo doesn't want to 'keep' him. That's just weird."

"I can speak for myself, Palutena. I don't need your input here. As it happens, she's right. And I still don't want anything you have to offer, so stop talking to me and fight me! I'd like it if we ended this sooner rather than later."

"Blunt as always. Pit would have had some comment about having left his ice cream out on the table and needing to return to it before it melted. It's a shame we'll never hear his silly, pointless banter again."

Palutena wept quietly, because it was exactly the sort of thing Pit would have said, and he never would again.

"Alright, enough of this. Time for you to die!"

Pittoo fought back with renewed strength, giving Hades a run for his money. The god even stopped cracking jokes and became deadly serious, returning the injuries he received in kind. With little strength left, Pittoo had one card left to play. A last resort attack that Palutena had added at his insistence. He was going to die anyway, why not? It might save the day in the end, and cost nothing more than he was already going to give.

It was pretty badass too, and Pittoo approved of the idea of dying in an explosion of godly fire.

Palutena knew what was on his mind when she saw him begin to maneuver closer, although Hades didn't. That's not to say Hades didn't try ever harder to swat the young angel out of the air, and he succeeded.

Pittoo hit the ground, but before he could recover his wings surged with power and plucked him off the ground, swinging his limp body away from where Hades' fist hit and cracked the ground.

"Pittoo, you've got to pull yourself together! Please, you're… you're our last chance!" Palutena begged him. He was dizzy though, and couldn't fly straight.

"You know where I need to go. You'll have to guide me there."

The part of her that didn't want to sacrifice this three year old angel warred with the practical part that could see that there was no other way. Of course the practical part won.

"Alright, hold on. I'll get you there. Goodbye, Pittoo."

Pittoo gritted his teeth as his wings pulled him through the air like a rag doll. They tugged so hard sometimes that he was sure they'd rip off his back and he'd fall pointlessly to his death. He couldn't keep track of anything at this speed and was helpless as Palutena slammed him into Hades' chest.

Then fire consumed him and his vision went dark.

Hades screamed in surprise and pain, but it was all over quickly. Viridi and Palutena had combined as much power as they could into the three sacred treasures, and with a good, solid strike it exploded and put Hades out of commission. At least, they destroyed his body entirely. Without one, he was nearly powerless.

After the literal fireworks, Palutena searched for any remains of Pittoo or the three sacred weapons, but there was no trace of the angel. She gave a blessing for his soul, then returned to check on Pit.

Her angel was writhing and crying in his sleep, having felt the demise of his other half. Palutena decided not to wake him, since there was nothing for him but pain. It was at least dulled slightly in his sleep. She kept vigil over him until he eventually quieted, then went perfectly still.

She wept and sent his soul away with the same blessing as his twin's.

Pittoo followed the stream of souls for a time, but decided to hang around the spot where all the souls pooled together and watch them all for a particular one. Naturally, he got there first since Pit held on past when he died, but it wouldn't take long for his twin to join him. He figured he didn't want to be alone down here, and Pit wouldn't either.

Soon, he caught sight of a soul that he felt drawn to, and knew it was his twin. His soul took on a ghostly form of his living body and called to the other soul. It, too, touched the ground and took on an identical ghostly form. He looked so sad and confused, weakly calling the names of everyone he knew, but mostly Lady Palutena. But when Pit caught sight of Pittoo, his face shone with relief as he went to join his other half.

"Pittoo, I can't find Lady Palutena. I was sleeping, but now I'm somewhere else and I'm alone."

Pit sounded so desperate and fearful. After his wings had burned, he'd fallen into a coma and didn't wake again after that. The chaos and agony of his last conscious moments combined with the anguish Pittoo's death had caused his soul had resulted in a traumatic death, and Pit had no idea what was happening to him now.

"Don't worry, Pit. Palutena isn't here, but she knows where you are. She doesn't want you to worry about anything anymore, alright?"

"But… she didn't tell me I'd be coming here. I think I had something important to do, too, but I can't remember what it was!" Pit fretted.

"I took care of it. You've kept all your promises and done all that was asked of you, and it's time for you to have a vacation. Palutena and the world are safe and you've earned it. And I'll be here too."

Pit calmed down a bit, feeling like he could trust Pittoo.

"But, why can't Lady Palutena join us? I really want to see her."

Pittoo smiled to reassure his twin.

"You did your part, and it's time for her to do hers. So you and I both came here while she stayed in Skyworld."

"Oh… so, she's not coming here to see me?"

"No, she can't come here. But Pit, I'm here."

"Yeah, are you… going to stay with me?"

Pittoo laughed a bit.

"I guess I could hang around for awhile. Got nothing better to do here."

This was enough for the moment, and Pit's face relaxed into a happy smile.

"I'm glad you're here, even if Lady Palutena can't be."

"It would kind of suck to be alone."

Pittoo had no idea where they would end up, but at least he would have his twin by his side.


End file.
